Harper's Excellent Adventure
by MaryRose
Summary: Crossover between Andromeda and Charlie's Angels. Harper goes back in time to 1970s Los Angeles and things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think this is a good idea at all." Andromeda's hologram stated firmly.   
  
"I don't know how I let you talk me into helping you."  
  
"Awww, come on Rom-Doll. You know I gotta do this. It's a challenge."  
  
"Dylan wouldn't approve."  
  
"Hey, I'm doing this on my own time. Besides, Dylan had his chance to go back in time. Why shouldn't I get to try it?"  
  
"That was different and you know it, Harper."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, look, I'm working out the bugs to the machine. I can get it working perfectly, I know it. It's not going to hurt anybody or anything."  
  
Andromeda seriously doubted that. But, she'd let Harper talk her into aiding him. There was just something about him. It was hard to say no to him, although she just knew that this time travel project of his was going to be a disaster.  
  
Harper fiddled around with the machine, adjusting wires and such. The chance to travel back into the past was too great a temptation. He had to go for it. So, he'd enlisted Andromeda. Of course, she'd resisted at first but, in the end, she'd agreed. She could never say no to him and he'd turned on all the Seamus Harper charm that he was capable of, which was a lot.   
  
"I'm ready to go." He announced.  
  
"I must try to talk you out of this one last time. What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"Relax. We're talking about Seamus Harper, super genius. Nothing is going to go wrong. Just tell Dylan that I forced you to help me. I really did. When I turn on my charm, I'm irresistible. Women stand helpless before me."  
  
"Except, I'm not a woman, Harper, I'm a warship."  
  
"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! All right now. Here goes." He pressed the keypad and promptly disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harper felt like he was falling and whirling at the same time. Perhaps Rommie had been right and this wasn't such a good idea after all. Well, it was sure too late now. Where was he going to end up?   
  
SLAM! BAM! That question was answered in the next second. He landed with a big thunk. Unfortunately, he landed on top of his device which seemed to have broken it. Great. Now he was stuck, who knows where and when. Harper knew he hadn't really thought out his travel plans very well; he'd been too caught up in the challenge of it all. That was definitely a big mistake.  
  
Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He looked around. He was on a paved street and something was coming at him. he jumped up and ran.   
  
"Stay out of the middle of the road, stupid" someone called out from the vehicle that went right past him. Oh boy! Where the heck was he?  
  
Well, at the moment, he was standing in front of a red brick building with white trim. The sign on it said 'Townsend Investigations. "Maybe I could use them to investigate where in the universe's timeline I am." He joked.  
  
Then he heard noises behind him. He turned around quickly to see three more of the vehicles that had almost hit him. they were pulling up behind him. Oh wow! They were all driven by beautiful women. There were two brunettes and one blonde. Harper began to think that maybe being stranded here wasn't such a bad thing after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer (which I forgot): Tribune owns Andromeda. Spelling and Goldberg own Charlie's Angels. I own neither, which is a real shame.   
  
The man standing in front of the agency where she worked looked lost to Kris Munroe. Then his expression changed. In her line of work, she dealt with a lot of unsavory characters. He did not look like one. She couldn't put her finger on it but, as she and the other two Angels, Sabrina Duncan and Kelly Garrett approached him, she felt that life was about to take a very strange turn.  
  
"Is there something we can do for you, sir?" Sabrina asked.  
  
He broke out in a broad grin. "Well, you know, there are many answers to that question. I know my top three, though." He swept his gaze over all of them.  
  
Kelly and Sabrina rolled their eyes and groaned. Kris, however, just burst out laughing. Her two friends gave her incredulous looks.   
  
"I can't help it. I don't know why, it just struck me funny." She shrugged.  
  
Harper was indignant. "Hey, don't laugh at me or mess with me. I'm a genius, you know."  
  
"Oh, really." Kris was getting more amused by the second.  
  
"Yes. It just so happens though, that I made a bit of an error and am kind of lost. No big deal."  
  
"So, you just happened to land in Los Angeles, right?" Kelly asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Um, yeah." Los Angeles, Los Angeles. Why did that sound familiar? Where had he heard it before? Oh, no. He just remembered. Could it be the Los Angeles California of Earth? As in the past? Before-well, just before... Man, oh, man!  
  
Kris felt sorry for him. When Kelly mentioned Los Angeles, he seemed to freak out. Like he hadn't really known where he was and wasn't that thrilled to be here. He definitely needed some help. So, she took the bull by the horns. "Why don't you come inside with us? We work here and we might be able to help you." She pointedly ignored the glares she was getting from Sabrina and Kelly.  
  
"O.K." Harper followed them inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're not from around here, then?" Bosley questioned him.   
  
"Unh no, not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean, not exactly." The Angel's liaison was getting frustrated.  
  
"I'm just from nowhere, all right. Look, it doesn't matter. What matters is the ladies."  
  
Sabrina and Kelly groaned. Sabrina then demanded "And what's that thing on your neck?"  
  
Harper's hand flew to his dataport. What could he say? "This isn't anything." Distraction tactics were called for. Plus, the fact that the Angels were causing Harper to overheat. He got up from his chair and headed for the bar where Sabrina had taken her usual stance behind. "Listen doll, why don't you and I go off somewhere. You gotta bar. Why not bring some drinks?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why don't you just give us a straight answer?"  
  
But Harper had already moved onto the couch where Kelly was sitting. "How about you, babe.? I bet you and me could make some beautiful music together."  
  
"That's not going to happen. Ever."  
  
Undaunted, Harper moved to Kris' chair. "That leaves you doll-babe. I've saved the best for last."  
  
Kris knew better. She'd watched with growing amusement as he hit on each of her friends and get shot down. She'd known her turn was coming. Amazingly, it didn't bother her. She knew he really was trying to get them but, there was no threat implied. Kris just somehow knew that he was basically harmless.  
  
She decided to let him down gently. "I'm not interested. Don't take it personally. It's just not going anywhere."  
  
"Aww! Are you sure I can't change your mind?"  
  
"Yes. Look, my friends and I are detectives. We all used to be police officers, except Bosley." She casually took out a handgun from her purse. "We really can help you but, we don't like to be fooled with. Just give us some straight answers, like your name. I'm Kris Munroe, that's Sabrina Duncan behind the bar, Kelly Garrett and John Bosley. Who are you?"  
  
Whoa! The blonde was a tough cookie. Actually, they all were. Kind of reminded him of Beka. "I'm Seamus Zelazny Harper."  
  
"Well, now we're getting somewhere. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kris asked him.  
  
"Unh, no, I guess not."  
  
"So, now, what's your story?" Bosley jumped in.  
  
Harper thought fast. "I'm a traveler. I'm just passing through. Not a big deal." It was the truth. He was a traveler and he was just passing through. They didn't have to know he was a time traveler. There, he'd said something. It was as close to the truth as he could get. It didn't seem to satisfy anybody except Kris.  
  
"So, how long are you going to be here?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll have to see what happens." He was getting up to go when the phone rang. It startled him.   
  
Bosley picked it up. "Hello, Charlie. We're all here and we've got a guest. Let me put you on speaker phone."  
  
Bosley pushed a button and Charlie's voice came through. "Hello, Angels. What's going on?"  
  
Sabrina took up the story. "Well, when we came in this morning there was this man standing in front of the office. He seemed to be lost and we don't really know that much about him."  
  
"Except that he hit on every one of us." Kelly added.  
  
"Hey, you can't blame me for trying. you're all beautiful." Harper defended himself. "You sure you don't want to give me a try?"  
  
As Sabrina and Kelly glared at him, Kris laughed again. She couldn't help it. There was something really amusing about this man. Plus, he was kind of cute in a boyish way.  
  
"Well, Angels, I did have a case for you but, if you'd rather deal with this man, I trust your judgment."  
  
"I don't think it will take all three of us to deal with him." Kelly said. "I'm for taking the regular case and booting this con artist out."  
  
"Fine. I'll take care of him." Kris volunteered. "You and Bri can work the case."  
  
"Are you sure, Kris?" Sabrina asked. "We don't know anything about him. He could be dangerous."  
  
Harper puffed up. "Yeah, I could be. In fact, I am. You don't know the half of it."  
  
This set Kris off again. "Yeah, you're a real tough guy, all right." She turned to her friends. "You all trust my judgment, right? I think I've proved that I'm not just Jill's little sister. At least, I hope I have."  
  
Charlie's voice came over the speaker. "Yes, you have, Kris."  
  
"Good. So, I'll take charge of Seamus Harper here. Come with me, Seamus." Harper followed as she exited.   
  
The others looked after her. "I hope she knows what she's doing." was all Bosley said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harper followed Kris out to her car. He was a little wary about getting into it but, he trusted her and it was just an ancient Earth vehicle, after all. It was very unbelievable to be on his home planet and not to have to worry about Nietzscheans or Magog. "So, where are we going?" he asked her.  
  
"Obviously, you don't have a place to stay. So, I'll put you up at my place. But, I'm not going to put up with any nonsense." Kris took the gun out of her purse again. "I know how to use this and believe me, I will if you get out of line." She put it back. "I just don't see you doing anything of the sort, though." She started the vehicle.  
  
Oh man! A woman who was comfortable with weapons and not afraid to use them. Just like Beka. Harper had a feeling he was going to enjoy Kris's company.  
  
She drove to her beach house. Harper followed her in. "I've got an extra bedroom that you can stay in. Take a look around." He did and he was amazed. Harper looked out the window towards the beach and he was fascinated.   
  
Kris noticed. "Never seen the ocean before,hunh? You must be from one of those landlocked states, then? Want to go out and see it? Come on."  
  
Harper nodded, wordlessly as he followed her outside. It was an Earth ocean and it wasn't a toxic waste dump. True, there was pollution in this time but, it was nothing compared to what they were like now. 'Excuse me, in my time' he thought. For all intents and purposes the past was now. It was freaking him out. He just stared at it.  
  
"Why don't you go in? You look like you want to." Kris said.  
  
Harper wondered if he dared. He thought about it for a minute, then made his decision. He went in. It was wonderful. It was just cold enough to be exhilarating without being freezing. And the waves. Man. Wow! The foam was beautiful.   
  
He stayed in until Kris called him again. "Hey, are you hungry? I've got food, if you want." He realized that he was and followed her inside where she made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They tasted awesome.  
  
"This is a very cool place you got here." he told her.  
  
Kris laughed. "Why, thank you. I inherited it from my sister Jill along with my job and car."  
  
"I'm sorry about your sister."  
  
Kris gave him an odd look. "Why? She went off to Europe to be a race car driver, so she didn't need them anymore."  
  
"Oh, O.K" That explains that. So, her sister wasn't dead. 'Careful Harper. Even though it's Earth, it's not your Earth and you don't want to give anything away. So, don't go jumping to conclusions about what people might say. It's a totally different world and inheriting obviously doesn't always mean death.' So, he changed the subject to small talk which worked.  
  
They spent a nice day together and then Kris showed him to his room. For her part, Kris still couldn't get over the fact that she was actually letting a strange man sleep under her roof. As a former police officer and now a licensed detective, she should know better. Yes, she had a gun and could use it, as she'd demonstrated but, what did that really matter in the long run? The risk was still there. Except, that there was something about him that told her he wasn't out to hurt her in any way.  
  
Of course, there was that odd reaction when she'd told him she'd inherited her life from Jill. He'd thought that meant Jill'd died. Granted, that was usually the meaning of the word but, Jill Munroe was becoming a rather well-known racer. So, this Seamus Harper had never heard of her. O.K. maybe he wasn't up on the sport. That might be one thing.  
  
In any case, she just knew he was harmless. On top of that, what he'd assumed about her sister spoke of a man who'd suffered personal loss. He certainly was in need of help and she wanted to help him. If she could. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kris received a phone call. It seemed that they needed her on the case, after all. Since to leave a total stranger alone in her house would be absolute lunacy, she knew Harper would be spending the day with Bosley. She explained it to him on the way in to the office. "I totally trust you. I don't think you'd rob me blind or anything but, I can just hear everybody wondering about my sanity if I left you home. You get it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Don't worry about it. I understand." He did but, he wasn't looking forward to spending time with Bosley. He had a feeling the dude disliked him.  
  
They pulled up in front of the building and Kris went off with the other Angels, leaving Harper in Bosley's pleasant company. "I don't know what your deal is but, if you hurt her, I will personally take out my gun and shoot off your limbs one by one." Bosley threatened Harper.  
  
Harper didn't doubt it. "Look, I don't want to hurt Kris. She's been really nice to me and I like her. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"We'll see." Just then the phone rang. Bosley answered it. "Hello, Charlie. Yes, Kris is on the case now and I'm babysitting her guest. Oh, yeah. Very interesting. Thanks." he hung up and turned to Harper. "Interesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Charlie ran a background check on you and he couldn't find anything. It seems that Seamus Zelazny Harper doesn't exist."  
  
Uh-oh. This wasn't good. Of course, there'd be no record of him here because technically he didn't exist, not yet, anyway. So, he'd have to think fast. "I'm a refugee from nowhere you've ever heard of and I'm trying to get somewhere you've also never heard of and I will and then I'll be out of your hair. Besides, all that you really care about is that I don't hurt Kris and I won't so there's nothing for you to worry about." Amazingly, Bosley didn't say anything after this. Harper occupied his time by looking at some books until Kris got back and then he left with her. 


	7. Chapter 7

"How did it go today, Seamus?" Kris asked him as they drove home.  
  
Harper was about to ask her not to call him that but, then he changed his mind. She'd probably want to know why and of course, he couldn't explain. Especially, after his goof-up with regards to her sister. He would need to be more careful in the future. Besides, coming from her, it didn't sound so bad. "It was fine. That Charlie guy called again. Who is he, anyway?"  
  
"That's our boss, Charles Townsend. He owns the agency."  
  
"Oh. Well, doesn't he ever come in to work?"  
  
Kris laughed at that. "No. He stays hidden. We've never seen him."  
  
Now it was Harper's turn to look at her incredulously. "You work for someone you've never seen?"  
  
"I know, I know. It's supposed to be for our own personal safety since Charlie's rich and made a lot of enemies when he was a cop and working private eye. He also did secret work for the Allies in World War Two. So, that's the reasons for it."  
  
"O.K. Does that Bosley dude also not see him?"  
  
"No. He gets to. It doesn't seem fair, does it? Of course, Bosley worked with Charlie in the old days and that would explain it."  
  
They reached the beach house and Harper and Kris had a light supper together and another pleasant evening before retiring. Harper thought about working for either Dylan or Beka, sight unseen. It wouldn't work for him. He marveled that it worked for Kris, although, of course, their life circumstances were very different. He knew he should be trying to fix his device, kept safely hidden in his pocket. But, there was time. He'd work on it, eventually. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day as they were preparing to leave the house, the phone rang. Kris answered it. "Hello. Jill. How are you? Great. I'm fine." She stopped talking and just listened. "Yes, I do know what I'm doing. I can't explain it. I just know he's no threat to me. I know unsavory characters and believe me, he's not one of them." She listened again. "Look, Jill, I'm not a baby anymore. I know you love me and want to look out for me but, I don't need protection from Seamus. He's just a nice guy who needs some help. Trust me. O.K. Thanks. I've got to get to work. Bye."  
  
On the drive in, Harper asked her about that call. "Oh, Charlie has connections all over the world. I'm sure he contacted Jill so that she'd try and talk some sense into me. But, it's my life and she can't really talk after some of the guys she's been involved with."  
  
The thought flashed across Harpers's mind that he'd like to meet this Jill but, then he rejected it as a betrayal of Kris. Whoa!!! Where did that come from? Since when did he worry about the feelings of any woman. Love e'm and leave e'm was his motto. Plus the fact that he wasn't technically born yet and she'd been technically dead for millenniums. He'd better not think about that too much and just get through another pleasant day with Bosley. Which he did.  
  
They were driving home. "You know we'd better get you some other clothes. Got to keep you looking respectable. And we have to initiate you into the California ways."  
  
"Well, I am into surfing."  
  
"You are? There goes my theory of you being from a landlocked state."  
  
"I actually grew up in Boston." He was thrilled he could actually tell her the truth about something.  
  
"Well, there's quite a difference in the Atlantic and the Pacific." She drove to a surf shop. "Pick out anything you like."  
  
Harper balked. "I can't. You've been so nice to me already."  
  
"I told you Charlie is rich and he pays me very well. Trust me, I can afford it. So, don't worry about it. I'll even get you a surfboard and we can go surfing together. So, just get whatever you want. Please?"  
  
When she put it like that, he did what she said and he picked out what some would consider God-awful clothes. Not Kris. "You have some peculiar tastes. I kind of like it. Somehow, it just fits you." She was pleased. "Thank you, for letting me do this for you, Seamus."  
  
He looked at her and could tell she meant it.  
  
"Thank you. I really like it here and I like you, too."  
  
"Well, the feeling is mutual. We're going to have to show you around California."  
  
True to her word, she did. As soon as the case was wrapped up, she and Harper did the tourist and tour guide thing. He enjoyed it, immensely. He especially enjoyed surfing with her. Kris looked very good in a bikini. 


	9. Chapter 9

The day came when Kris decided to leave him at home while she went to work. "Are you sure, Kris?" Harper was doubtful. "You know what they'll all say."  
  
"I know but, I trust you. Don't ask me to explain why but, I have since the moment I saw you standing outside the agency. Besides, I can handle them. I'll see you when I get home."  
  
She left and Harper went out to the beach. He loved it here and didn't want to leave, although, he knew he had to. Besides, he did miss everyone. "Serves you right, Seamus Harper for messing around with stuff you had no right to mess with. Rommie was right. This is a disaster." And he started to cry.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He jerked up as a hand fell on his shoulder. It was Kris.  
  
"I thought you'd left for work."  
  
"I did but, I forgot something and then I saw you out here. What's wrong?"  
  
"I've got to leave and I really don't want to."  
  
"Leave? But, you don't have anywhere to go, do you?" Kris was oddly disturbed by the idea of his leaving.  
  
"Actually, I do. I just need to find a way to get there, which I can because I'm a genius. I can't tell you about it and you probably wouldn't believe me, anyway but, I just want you to know that I'll never forget you or how nice you were to me."  
  
"Take it easy. You don't have to explain anything. I'll do whatever I can to help you. I've got the day off tomorrow. We'll talk then." She leaned over, gave him a peck on the cheek and left. 


	10. Chapter 10

Harper spent the day thinking. He thought about his time here. He thought about Kris and how good she had been to him. He thought about how she accepted everything about him, including the dataport that he couldn't explain. The life Harper had led had lent itself to lying and cheating and doing whatever you had to survive. Truth was just another casualty. Except that now, he really wished he could tell Kris the truth. It really bothered him that he couldn't.  
  
On the other hand, it was probably best. 'Guess what Kris? Someday many millenniums in the future this planet that you live on is going to become a living hell. I know, because I'm not only from that future, I'm also from this planet.' Yeah, that'd be a real uplifting conversation, especially if she believed him, which was likely because she trusted him. Having a stranger completely trust him was a new experience for Harper. He had to admit that he liked it. Of course, they weren't strangers anymore. They were now friends.  
  
If things were reversed Harper wasn't sure if he'd want to know what became of Earth. He looked around at the beach. Damn, it wasn't fair. Why did things have to get as bad as they did? Why couldn't he have been born in this time? Why did the Commonwealth have to fall?  
  
Well, there weren't any answers. It was just the way things were. And as much as he might wish he could tell Kris the truth, he couldn't. That was all there was to it. Why cause a friend that kind of pain? Harper knew that she'd likely believe him and would feel for him. She was that kind of lady.  
  
No, keep the bleak future to himself. Besides which, if he could manage to get himself back to Andromeda, then he would once again be helping Dylan to rebuild the future. That was really something, at least. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day. Harper and Kris were eating breakfast together. "O.K. Seamus. How can I help you?"  
  
"First, you've got to promise me that you won't ask any questions. I can't tell you anything. I would if I could but, I can't. Just know that no harm will come to you because of me." He was almost crying.  
  
"I already know that.", she told him, quietly. "What do you need? I'll help and I promise I won't ask any questions."  
  
"I need to get to a scrap yard. I have something that I broke but, I need parts to fix it." She agreed to take him.  
  
So, now they were at one and Harper was searching for wires and things. He knew he could fix it and hopefully Andromeda was still holding out a beacon for him to get home by. He searched and he found what he thought he needed. Kris dealt with the owner. Because the Angels had solved a case involving robbery at his yard last year Kris didn't need to pay for the stuff Harper took.  
  
As soon as they got back to the house Harper retired to his room to work. His room. Geez, he really felt at home here. Well, that didn't matter, he was about to leave it behind forever.  
  
He worked hard on it until he thought he had it running again. Now, it was time to say good-bye to Kris. He hated good-byes but, he owed her that much, at least. She looked up as he came into the living room. "Got it working." It wasn't a question. He nodded. "So, you'll be leaving then." He nodded again. "I thought so. It was nice having you around but, all good things must come to an end."  
  
"Yeah. Listen, I'm going to leave from the beach so I should get going."  
  
"The beach? But how-"  
  
"No questions, remember. You promised."  
  
"Yeah, I did didn't I? Good-bye then."  
  
"Yeah, good-bye. Thanks for everything." And he left before he could really start crying. Besides, she was probably relieved to get rid of him.  
  
Kris watched Harper walk down the beach. He didn't turn around once which was good because she didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
As soon as Harper got to a deserted area of the beach, he took out the device and set the coordinates. Before turning it on, he took one last look around. "Bye Kris. I'll miss you. Bye Earth. At least now I know-really know- for sure that my home planet was once something special. That's some comfort, I guess." He was crying as he turned it on.  
  
The feeling came and he landed with another thud. "Harper." He looked up. Yup, he was home again. "Dylan's not happy with you", Andromeda told him.  
  
"You know what, I could care less." He hurried to his quarters and began peeling off the extra layers of clothes. He'd taken the clothes Kris got for him as a remembrance. he only wished he could have taken the surfboard. Oh well, maybe it was best. It would maybe keep Kris from forgetting him, hopefully.  
  
Kris went back inside after awhile. Staring down the beach where he'd gone wasn't doing any good. She went over to where he'd left the surfboard she'd gotten him and touched it gently. Obviously, wherever he'd gone he couldn't take it. Well, good. At least she'd have a memento of him. Not that she'd really need one. Seamus Zelazny Harper was quite unforgettable. She went to the phone to call Charlie. Kris wanted a few days off. His leaving was really hitting her hard and she needed some time. Of course, Seamus probably wasn't taking it as hard. 


	12. Chapter 12

Harper's attitude was such a downer that Dylan backed off his determination to discipline him. Whatever Harper'd gone through had to have been enough. But, he wouldn't talk about it.  
  
This went on for awhile until one day Rommie'd had enough. She locked him in his quarters until he talked to her. "I mean it. Tell me what's been bothering you or I don't let you out."  
  
"You need me to keep you working."  
  
"I'll risk it. Start talking", he hologram demanded.  
  
"O.K. O.K." So he told her everything that had happened to him while he'd been away.  
  
"Oh, Harper. I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard to leave."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm tough. I can take it."  
  
"You don't have to pretend with me. Look, at least you know that she'll never experience the bad things you did. That must be some comfort."  
  
Harper thought about Kris menaced by Nietzscheans or eaten or infested by Magog and shuddered. "Maybe you're right."  
  
"I know it's hard but, you have all of us. And if you talk to Dylan, I'm sure he'll understand because of Sarah."  
  
"NO. I don't want anyone to know. Promise me you won't say anything."  
  
"I promise. I do think that you should tell them yourself." Harper looked horrified. "Only if and when you're ready Harper. Only then."  
  
~  
  
Kris finally went back to work. "He's gone', she told everybody. "You don't have to worry about me, anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry", Kelly said. "I know you liked him."  
  
"Hey, that's the way it goes. I'll be fine. Come on. We've got cases to solve."  
  
~  
  
Harper wondered if he'd ever tell anybody else about Kris. They probably wouldn't believe him. He scarcely could believe it himself. At any rate, it was over and done with. He'd never see her again, so, best to just forget her. That would be hard. Probably impossible but, he would try. He could do it. After all, he had a lot of experience at good-byes.  
  
~  
  
The End 


End file.
